


Cogitate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [358]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs thoughts on sending Tony undercover.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/24/2000 for the word [cogitate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/04/24/cogitate).
> 
> cogitate  
> To think deeply or intently; to ponder; to meditate.  
> To think about; to ponder on; to meditate upon; to plan or plot.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #076 Undercover.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Cogitate

Gibbs hated sending Tony undercover. Tony attracted more trouble than a cat in a dog house. Every time he was forced to send Tony undercover, Gibbs cogitated in hopes of finding another plan, any other plan that didn't involve sending Tony undercover.

Unfortunately, he rarely managed to find other plans despite his heavy thinking. It wasn't all for nought though as often the other plans he considered could be tweaked and made into back up plans to make Tony as safe as Gibbs could. 

Right now though, Gibbs cursed Vance. He knew this plan had Vance's sticky fingers all over it. On the one hand, he would constantly be by Tony's side during this op. On the other hand, it was really hard to watch Tony's back when he had to be pretending to be Tony's husband. Still it could only be considered an improvement over the Jeffrey White situation.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
